1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball ramp assemblies and, more particularly, to bowling ramp assemblies designed for use by bowlers having limited use of their arms or hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of inventions exist which are aimed at helping the disabled to bowl. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,447 to Erickson; 4,097,045 to Bechtel; 4,368,898 to Lay; and 4,441,710 to Lay all show bowling ramps which can be placed on the front of a wheelchair or on a support structure which a person stands behind. These ramps require the person to have some sort of mobility in the arms and hands in order to place the bowling ball on the ramp, hold the ball while the ramp is positioned in the desired direction for bowling, and then release the ball in order that the ball will roll down the ramp towards the pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,446 to Bergman shows a bowling ramp in which the top of the ramp is horizontal. In this design, a person does not need to hold the ball to prevent it from inadvertently falling down the ramp, but does need to provide a pushing force in order to direct or initiate movement of the ball down the ramp. All of these known devices could not be used by a person that does not have adequate control of their arms or hands to hold the ball and release it down the ramp, or to push the ball down the ramp.
Further, the bowling ramp assemblies of the relevant art fail to provide a ramp positioning assembly that adequately takes into account the infirmities of the handicapped bowler. For example, Bergman discloses a bowling ramp having a clamp assembly located at the bottom back end of the ramp that allows the bowler to reposition the ramp to target specific bowling pins without shifting the entire ramp. Such an arrangement is impracticable for those disabled bowlers that lack the strength and dexterity to release the clamp assembly, reposition the ramp, and fix the clamp assembly.
Even assuming a handicapped bowler is capable of repositioning the ramp of Bergman, the location of the clamp assembly at the bottom back end of the ramp makes it difficult for such a bowler to access it. This location is particularly cumbersome for bowlers restricted to a wheelchair.